the dangers of carbonated drinks, sugar and cheese
by cadet noin
Summary: ahhhh!! stupid fanfiction.net erased this fic !!!! but it's back up now . rowin's fan (crazy mew) has a party and the gundam cast is invited......
1. Default Chapter Title

****

The Dangers of Carbonated Drinks, Sugar, and Cheese

Ya da ya da standard disclaimers apply besides you can't sue me cause I have to spend it all at a science fiction convention so I can buy anime stuff there! Oh incase you don't know Cadet Noin is me, and Quatra's girl and the infamous Rowin's fan (crazy mew) are my friends and fellow authors.

Okay I think I'm ready to begin the fic…
    
    It was a sunny after noon, on Saturday when you think everything is going to be normal no flying hot dogs, with extra relish, no talking gold fish, and especially no anime chibi's. Well, my friend if that's what you thought you were wrong very wrong…you have now entered… THE ANIME ZONE! Where bunny suits and laptops appear from no where. Where eating sugar and cheese can be dangerous very dangerous wah hahahahahahahah………

****

Cadet Noin: today Rowin's fan's party!

****

Quatra's girl: party! Party!

****

Cadet Noin: hmmm… I wonder what she's going to do

****

Quatra's girl: what do ya mean?

****

Cadet Noin: I mean, (pulling out a chart of Rowin's fan's brain from hammer space) this is her brain right and this is the part of her brain that makes her act well psycho which has been proven many times before when they tried to take her away to the mental hospital.

****

Quatra's girl: those poor people (shaking her head sadly)

****

Cadet Noin: mark my words (waving her arms dramatically) who know what she's capable of!

****

Quatra's Girl: but it sure will be fun!

****

Cadet Noin: (sweat drop) true 

And they headed out the door... Mean while back at Rowin's fan's house she was engaging her couch in a very lively conversation. 

****

Rowin's fan: heheheheh I have it all planned this going to be so much fun let's see sugar? I hope I got enough. (Half the room is filled with bags of sugar.) Check. Cheese? Check. Balloons? Check. Streamer's? check. Confetti? Check. Music? (Holding up Monty python sings, GW and Rowin warriors soundtracks and a few more well known CD's) check. Duck tape? (super size of course) check. Rope? check. Pepsei? Che….WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (Like duo when Deathsycthe got blown up) how could this be?!! (Starts frantically searching the house) it's not in the refrigerator (pulling out an Eskimo, a katana, and a can of cat food.) it's not in the freezer (as a whole bunch of corn falls on her head followed by a green alien and ice cubes craved into Gundams. It's over (as she fell onto her bed) without *gasp* Pepsi *gasp* I'll perish! (With her final breath she dropped her head against her pillow and..) CLANK! Owww what the? (Reaching under her pillow she discovered) Pepsi!! How stupid I've been of course it would be under my pillow! Now I need to invite the **other** guests.

15 minutes later cadet noin and quatra's girl made their way over to rowin's fan's house (why does she have to have such a confussing name?) anyways the music was blasting and as the door opened a hot dog with extra relish and mustard went flying overhead

****

Cadet noin: duck and cover! In army gear

****

Quata's girl: right shoving her on helmet on

****

Rowin's fan: (sweat drop) uh sorry guys he he

****

Quatra's girl: you almost maimed me with a hot dog!

****

Rowin's fan: actually it was…

****

Quatra's fan: *now grabbing her collar* don't try to make excuses with me!

****

Rowin's fan: but…

****

Cadet Noin: (sweat drop) *pulls megaphone out IT WAS DUO PUT ROWIN"S FAN DOWN!

****

Quatra's girl: well how was I supposed to know?

****

Duo: *who's been right behind her during the whole thing* where did my hotdog go?

*Everyone face vaults*

****

Cadet Noin: *through her teeth slightly annoyed*

If duo's here than…

****

"INJUSTICE!, ume o kurso,……., we shouldn't be fighting!, Heeroooooooo! Miss Relena…, *crash* whoops I can't aim straight with my dagger's with everybody in here, uhh wufei your kinda hyperventilating, I know that woman!"

End of chapter 1

What will happen now?

Well I know this isn't as good and as funny as I'd like it, but please review!! And tell me what you think please read the next chapter!


	2. The Dangers of carbonated drinks, sugar,...

The dangers of carbonated drinks, sugar, cheese.

****

Duo: Well don't just stand there! Come on in and let's party!!!!!!!

So they all went in side Rowin's Fan's house. 

And just in case you don't remember who's all here we have… ~Heero, Relena, Catherine, Dorothy, Noin, Zechs, lady Une, Quatra, Trowa, Sally, Wufei _(Cadet** Noin:** why did you invite him!!!? **Rowin's Fan:** I didn't... *sweat drop* **Cadet Noin:** then why is he here?! **Rowin's Fan:** he won the bet. **Cadet Noin:** What bet? **Rowin's Fan: **…don't ask.) _Hilde, and Duo, of course. ~

Duo walked over to the sound system looked over the music selection until something of interest caught his attention an evil glint flickered in his eyes.

****

Cadet Noin: uh oh…

****

Rowin's fan: err duo?

But alas it was too late soon the music started playing "you can do it, IT'S ELECTRIC!"

****

Quatre's girl: not the electric slide!!!!!

They all stared as they watched Duo "groove to the music" in his sunglasses and soon grabbed Hilde and started dancing with her. 

****

Wufei: Duo that is extremely disturbing to watch, please take yourself and your onna into another room if you insist in involving your self in such nonse-mmmm!!!! 

****

Rowin's fan: ahhh a duck taped mouth is music to my ears! * Throws duck tape over shoulder and grabs a very surprised Trowa to his feet while stepping over, a now duck taped Wufei on the floor.

****

Quarte's Girl and Cadet Noin: *looks at each other, evil smiles hehehehehwhahahahha start to hog-tie Wufei.*

****

Wufei: mmmmmmmmmmmmph!

__

Meanwhile on the other side of the room…

*Relena and Heero are sitting on the couch*

****

Relena: Heero?

****

Heero: Relena?

****

Relena: *nudging closer* will you dance with me Heero?

****

Heero: no

****

Dorothy: *sits down on the other side of Heero* I love strong men…

****

Heero: on second thought yes.

****

Dorothy: *chuckles to herself* works every time.

*Zechs and Noin are playing chess on the coffee table and sitting on the floor*

****

Noin: so according to my calculations it should take three more weeks for the water to reach mars does that sound right to you?

****

Zechs: *moves piece* yes that sounds right when did you figure this all out?, your move

****

Noin: *blush* well I couldn't sleep last night so I stayed up doing paper work... *moves piece*

****

Zechs: *takes piece* you shouldn't do that you'll become ill Noin, I'm going to have to make sure you get some sleep, I can't have you get sick I'd never to handle this project by myself.

__

Back at the couch

****

Dorothy: tisk, tisk Mr. Millardo expressing your concern and feelings for Miss Noin is not your best talent is it? But I'm sure she knows deep down inside if only you could say no matter I-

*Zip! *

****

Catherine: uh whoops! Oh my god Dorothy I'm sorry! I…I… I…

****

Dorothy: *Dorothy's eyes begin to water* you... you cut my eyebrows…*pulls out mirror from somewhere* I look …I look…GORGEOUS!

****

Everybody: *eyes bug out* this is scary she… she … doesn't have her creepy eyebrows some how that's even creepier *sweatdrop*

__

In the dark corner of the room…

****

Lady Une: oh Trieze-sama what am I doing here? Everyone is enjoying themselves but I-

*Another dagger flings across the room*

****

Lady Une: *switches personality to mean lady Une* WATCH IT!

****

Catherine: heheh * sweatdrop* whoops sorry!

****

Cadet Noin: *shudder* those knifes are dangerous

CrAcK!

****

Cadet Noin: Ahhhhhhhhhhghh! What was that?!!!

****

Heero: *looks down to see someone in his arms and narrows his eyes* Duo get off me.

****

Duo: hehehehhe sorry man

****

Wufei: (who somehow managed to escape from bondage, dang him any way!) WHAT THE F-

****

Cadet Noin: *RATING*

****

Wufei: oh yeah right... WHAT IN THE NAME OF NATAKU IS GOING IN HERE?!!!!!!!! *Starts to turn as red as a cherry Popsicle*

****

Sally: *BONG!* (Wufei falls to the floor and Sally puts the frying pan back to where ever the thing came from) He needs that every once in a while *shrug* 

****

Everyone: *….Blink…Blink…* YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Large applause*

****

Trowa: answering Wufei's uh... *looks over at a comatose Wufei* question, it would appear that the floor as caved in because of them, *points to a group of 5 boys in suspiciously looking mystical armor and a large white tiger*

****

Ryo: *head buried in map* okay we where supposed to turn left here or right?

****

Cye: *sigh* Ryo why didn't you let Rowin do the directions?

****

Kento: yeah no offense man *munch munch* but you kinda suck when it comes to map reading. *shoves another hamburger into his mouth*

****

Sage: Kento will you stop eating for one moment?!!!!

****

Kento: no, I don't want to *sticks out tongue* hair freak boy.

****

Sage: EXCUSE ME?

****

Kento: you heard me!

****

Ryo: left or right? Hmmmm

****

White blaze: growwwl…

****

Everybody else: *blink blink* all keep turning headsto who evers talking, trying to understand what these boys are talking about.

****

Cadet Noin: I'm confused….

****

Quarte's Angel: yeah… me to….

****

Saint Lady Une: excuse may I ask who you are?

****

Ronin Warriors: *still arguing*

****

Mean Lady Une: EXCUSE ME! WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTIC FREAKS DOING?!!!

****

Quatre: oh my

****

Cye: *blink* oh hello nice to meet you, uhhh did we come to a Rowin's fan's house?

****

Rowin's Fan: (who had still been dancing looked down) ROWIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3 3 3 3

*HuG3*

****

Rowin: I can't breathe……

****

Ryo: hah! So I was right!

****

Rowin: guys…?

****

Cye: hey Ryo can I see that map for a sec

****

Rowin: hey guys?

****

Ryo: sure

****

Cye: *major sweatdrop* I don't believe it!

****

Rowin: I can't…

****

Kento: what? *munch, munch*

****

Cye: Ryo had the map upside down!

****

Everybody: *Facevault*

****

Duo: oh man that's funny!

****

Kento: yeah isn't it? Hahahahahahah *start's rolling on the floor*

Hilde: and he still got here?!

****

Kento: yep!

****

Ryo: *Blush* hey it's not funny!

****

White blaze: growl

****

Ryo: not you too white blaze?!!!!! Wahhhhhhhhhhh nobody loves me!

****

Rowin: *turning blue* mmmmmph

****

Cadet Noin: uhhh Rowin's Fan I think there's a rule that once a guys head turns as blue as his hair you have to let go….

****

Rowin's Fan: *smile* okay!

DrOp

*Hit's the floor*

WhAcK!

****

Rowin: gasp! I CAN BREATHE!!!!!! *Scowl* Kat, (Rowin's Fan) Next time could you…

****

Rowin's Fan: yes?

****

Rowin: LET GO SOONER?

****

Rowin's Fan: *looks hurt* well jeez all you had to do was ask.

****

Rowin: *faint*

****

Trowa: *frown* Kat who is this?

****

Rowin's Fan: uhhhh… who?

****

Trowa: points to the boy who now has spirals in his eyes

****

Rowin's Fan: *whistling* I'm running around in circles bouncing on the ceiling lallallalala

****

Rowin: *starts waking up* Kat who is this?

****

Trowa: well Kat?

****

Rowin: you've been seeing someone else?!!!

****

Trowa: all right Kat you've got to make a decision it's either me,

****

Rowin: or me.

****

Rowin's Fan: Uhhh uhhh *looks at both of them trying to make up her mind* my head hurts *falls over and faints* 

****

Trowa: *narrows his eyes at Rowin* it's your fault.

****

Cadet Noin: well uhhh this is interesting uhh I'm still confused how bout you?

****

Quatre's Girl: uh yep I'm pretty much still lost… hey you guys want to get some popcorn?

****

Cadet Noin: hey guys you wanna get some popcorn?

So they all filed into the kitchen except for Wufei who is comatose on the couch, the Ronins, Kat, and Trowa. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Block BUSTER, renting a tape gundam style.

So what do ya guys think was this funny enough? I tried really hard but I was having some serious writer's block sorry this took so long to get up with school in everything I've been busy working on other things.

Well this is cadet Noin logging out, HEY! Heero start making the popcorn!

Cadet Noin (/(.^

**** **** ****

Rowin's Fan: Uhhh uhhh *looks at both of them trying to make up her mind* my head hurts *falls over and faints* 

****

Trowa: *narrows his eyes at Rowin* it's your fault.


	3. The Dangers of carbonated drinks, sugar,...

The dangers of carbonated drinks, sugar, cheese

The dangers of carbonated drinks, sugar, cheese

__

Hey guys here's the third chapter yes it's been forvever but I've been working on something else, gomen for being so slow.

****

Heero: Mission excepted. where is the popcorn?

****

Cadet Noin: hmmm.. good question Rowin's fan would know since it's her house.

****

Quarte's Angel: er yeah but isn't she busy?

****

Everyone: *looks back at the room where they hear trowa and rowin arguing*

****

Rowin: well I met her first!

****

Trowa: oh really?

****

Rowin's Fan: O.O*

****

Cadet Noin: err Rowin's fan where is the popcorn?

****

Rowin's Fan: *shakes head woozily*oh it's in the carboard on the far left and in the second- STOP!!!!!!!!!!!! *jumping over the couch were wufei who is still comatose, and running into the kitchen knocking everbody down in the process*

****

Everybody: *rubs heads*

****

Duo: ow….

****

Quartre's Angel: that hurt!

****

Rowin's Fan: er heheheheh sorry 

****

Cadet Noin: *muffled* so what was that all about?

****

Rowin's Fan: huh? Where are you?

****

Cadet Noin: under here

****

Rowin's Fan: *looks where the voice is coming from* your in the refridgerator?

****

Cadet Noin: no.

****

Rowin Fan: *looks near the table where she sees Sally, Dorthy, Hilde, Catherine, and Lady une sitting still rubbing their heads and glaring at her* I don't see you-* see's twitching hand from the over turned table* oh I see you!

****

Cadet Noin: great do you think you get this OFF OF ME!!!!

****

Rowin's fan: sure! come on peeps!* sally and the rest of them help lift off the table*

****

Cadet Noin: (who seems very flattened and has a red table leg mark one cheek) so what was so important that you had to rush in like that?!

****

Rowin's Fan: WE CAN'T POP POPCORN WE DON'T HAVE MOVIES!!!

****

Cadet Noin: oh… of course *sweatdrop*

****

Hilde: hey she's right we don't have movies!!!

****

Relena: well lets go get some!

****

Quartre's Girl: But me and cadet noin walked here and there's no car, and even if there was, most of us aren't old enough to drive!

****

Dorothy: relax how do you think we got here?

****

Cadet Noin: hmmm… I don't know how did you get here?

****

Rowin's fan: heheheheheh let me show you, look out the window.

__

In the back yard are several gundams

****

Cadet Noin: O.O oh… Rowin's Fan how did… ?

****

Rowin's Fan: hey I'm an authoress too!

****

Zechs: I don't know if we should use the gundams it would attrack a lot of attention….

****

Duo: oh come on! Have some fun we'll be careful!

****

Sally: oh hell! why not, we're not getting any younger!

****

Noin: I suppose your right! *smile*

****

Catherine: alright than all that's left to do is to get the gundams!

****

Heero: wait a minute I don't remember giving MY permission to use my gundam for this!

****

Quatre: neither did I

****

Duo: oh come guys! What's a party without movies!

****

Relena: please Heero?

****

Heero: ahhhh!! Not the eyes no no no no! errrr…..alright!

****

Wufei from the couch: *mumbling* weakling…

****

Trowa: hey what's going on?

****

Rowin: yeah and Kat you still haven't decided.

****

Rowin's Fan: Decided? Decided what? Dee dee dee dum….

****

Hilde: we're going to use your gundams to rent movies for tonight!

****

Trowa: WHAT? Oh no your not!

****

Rowin's Fan: Trowa please….[puppy dog eyes]

****

Trowa: err…. Alright!

****

Wufei still on the couch, still mumbling: your all weaklings…

****

Cadet Noin: hey guys… where's the ronins and white blaze at?

****

Everybody: *turns and looks at Rowin*

****

Rowin: *shrugs* I don't know… where _did _they go?

__

Suddenly there was a Blast followed by a large explosion

BoOm!!!!

Errr… yeah about that big…-.-() anyways…

****

Everbody: *blink blink*

****

Duo: what the hell was that?

****

Ryo : I will never let you or your master TAKE OVER THIS WORLD!

****

Cadet Noin: well I guess we found them *sweatdrop*

****

Rowin's fan: here lets go see!

****

Rowin: ahhhh they're fighting tulpa without me *grabs kanji orb and runs out the door*

****

Everybody: *looks out the window at the ronins who are indeed fighting tulpa and his mininons on Rowin's fan's front lawn, the really scary part is none of the neighbors even notice*

****

Quarte's Angel: right… well lets leave it to them and get the movies!!!!

****

Everybody: yeah!!!!

*everybody loads up in the in the gundams severly squeeshed.*

****

Heero: alright let's go

****

Duo: whoooo!!! We are on our way!!

****

Cadet Noin: * in zechs's tallgeese with lady une, and noin* I'm riding in a gundam I'm riding in a gundam!!!!!

****

Lady une: *slap*

****

Cadet noin: *woozily* thanks I need that! *faint*

****

Sally: *in Altron* alright I think everybody's ready to go!

****

Dorothy: I want my gold car!!!!

****

Relena: I'm glad pagan couldn't drive us this is fun!!!

****

Wufei who some how is not camotose anymore (dang him again): * shouting from the ground cluthcing his head* (because by this time all the gundams have lifted off and about to go) ONNA WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH NATAKU!!!

****

Sally: *shouting* don't worry I'll take good care of it! Now you just stay here while we get the movies!

****

Wufei: I WILL NOT BE TOLD WHAT TO DO YOU HERE ME?!!!!

but sally just waved and smiled as wufei got smaller unitl she couldn't the little figure of him screaming and stomping.*

__

lol so whatdid you guys think I thought it was pretty good! Please give me your approval (or dissappproval) by reviewing next chapter should be soon.

NEXT CHAPTER: A BIG ENTRANCE

__


	4. The dangers of carbonated drinks, sugar,...

The dangers of carbonated drinks, sugar, cheese

The dangers of carbonated drinks, sugar, cheese

__

All right here's the next one! See this didn't take too long! Enjoy!!!

****

Noin: all right everybody we're here

****

Duo: cool hold on a sec while I park deathsycthe!

****

Cadet Noin: *sweatdrop* oh dear this could be bad

****

Duo: *starts stepping over cars, barely missing some.* 

****

Quatre's angel: I can't watch this!

****

Quatre: now Duo, be careful we wouldn't want to hurt anybody

****

Duo: nah don't worry they're all over there crouched in fear.

****

Trowa: *sweatdrop*

****

Zechs: *shakes head* I KNEW this was a bad idea.

__

Later when they finally managed to park all the gundams, how they did it we may never know, they went into blockbuster and practically picked out every horror movie that blockbuster had. Some included Silence of the lambs, house on haunted hill, what lies beneath, the exorcist, scream 1,2,3 and old monster movies like Frankenstein and Dracula, Sally also got one Jackie chan movie for Wufei and Rowin's fan had to get a Monty python movie...

****

Duo: *slams tapes on to counter that brushes the tip of the ceiling* all right I think that every thing.

****

Person behind the counter: do you have a block buster card?

****

Duo: *scratches head* no….

****

Person behind the counter: than I'm afraid you cannot rent any videos.

****

Duo: what!!!???? Aww come on man that's not fair, at that other place you can rent videos with out a card, please?!!!

****

Heero: *shoves Duo out of the way* let me handle this. Look we want tapes and we are willing to pay for them, now give them to us now. *Points gun* understood?

****

Person behind counter: *gulp* understood.

****

Heero: very good

__

Everybody pays for their videos

****

Hilde: *smile* thank you!

****

Person behind counter: *gulp* edges away.

*Duo pops back up running from the back of the store*

****

Hilde: hey duo where did you go?

****

Duo: I went to- hey wait you got your videos?

****

Hilde: yeah Heero threatened him with a gun and then he was very nice, why?

****

Duo: oh no…EVERY BODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Quatre's Angel: *running* Duo what did you do?

****

Duo: I errr… planted a couple bombs…

****

Everybody: YOU WHAT?!!!!

****

Duo: well it seemed like a good idea at the time…

BoOm!

****

Catherine: Duo you idiot *whack*

****

Rowin's fan: I second that motion *whack*

****

Quatre's angel: I third *whack*

****

Cadet Noin: fourth. *Whack*

****

Trowa: fifth *whack*

****

Duo: ouch! All right I get the picture!

****

Noin: well at least nobody was hurt

****

Duo: speak for your self

__

After thoroughly whacking duo they back into their gundams as quickly as possible and fled back to Rowin's fan's house.

****

Cadet Noin: all right now that we got the movies, we can FINALLY pop popcorn!

BoOm!

**Everybody: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! 

__

* Suddenly a figure busted through the wall! *

****

Rowin's Fan: *calmly* Snow Angel uh… what are you doing here? 

****

Snow Angel: *raving mad* YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

****

Rowin's Fan: *blink blink* I knew I forgot something….

****

Everybody: *facevault*

Cadet Noin: all right hehehehehe what did ya think? I think it's coming along good : ) and as always please tell me what you think! Yes it's kinda short but I thought it was a good stopping point! (/(.~ ja!

__


	5. The Dangers of carbonated drinks, sugar,...

The dangers of carbonated drinks, sugar, cheese

__

We're baaaaaaaaaaack…

****

Snow angel: how could you forget me?!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Crazy mew: *shrug* uhhhh uhhhhhhh heheheh, scared as shit runs faster than mad as hell! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! *Poof*

****

Cadet Noin: *blink blink* where did she go?

****

Duo: who was that? O.O

****

Heero: most disturbing…

****

Quatre: oh my…

****

Trowa:

Zechs: do you think she ever ran into the zero system by chance?

****

Quatre's angel: well I guess she was right, scared as shit does run faster, than mad as hell. She must be half to Australia by now!

****

Wufei: *turns to Cadet Noin* jeez, and I thought you were crazy! That Snow Angel onna is even worse!

****

Cadet Noin: *pulls out frying pan* ***_WhAcK*_**

Wufei: *owwww* falls over unconscious _again_

****

Hilde: looks like the Ronin warriors are back from saving the earth from total destruction from the evil dynasty now.* and all in one breath too!*

****

Cadet Noin:_ looks_ like Crazy Mew shouldn't even have bothered, Snow Angel is uhhhh otherwise engaged…

*Everyone looks over to see Sage backed in a corner in terror*

****

Snow angel: Sejjjjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Noin: *shakes head* poor boy…

****

Crazy mew: *pop* hiiiiiiiiiii! Me back!

****

Cadet Noin: back so soon?

****

Crazy mew: *looks over at Seji*

****

Sage: please don't hurt me!

****

Crazy mew: hey…*frown* she never was chasing after me, was she…?

****

Kento: now just stay calm buddy!

****

Rowin: Don't make any sudden movements!

****

Sally: nope fraid not… looks like she had something else on her mind…

****

Cadet Noin: *sigh* well I want to watch movies now! Hey snow angel quite terrorizing Sage and drag him over here so we can watch the movies!

****

Snow angel: ok! *Psychotic smile* heheheheh *glomp* come on Sejii

****

Ryo: **whisper** hey Sage how do you know this nutso girl?

****

Sage: I don't….

****

Ryo and all the Ronins: O.O*

*A few minutes later, the lights are out, everyone is settled in front of the TV, and a nice loud thunderstorm is darkening the horizon (and everything else)* 

CrAsH!

****

Someone: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

****

Heero: Duo that's the second time! Get out of my arms!

****

Duo: whoopsie heheheh *sweatdrop*

****

Hilde: -_-* oy

****

Quatre's angel: I'm scared of the lighting Quatre….*scoot *

****

Quatre: *getting nervous* heheheheh oh really? Err... Me too! *Scoots away*

****

Quatre's angel: oh don't be so modest! You're very brave…

****

Quatre: *blush* not much…

****

Quatre's angel: *getting annoyed* oh yes you are! *Gets out duck tape*

****

Movie: Well hello Clarice…

****

Cadet Noin: *looks back form the movie to see the scene before her: here we have about three people hostage, Quatre _very _close to Quatre's angel's side…. Gagged and rolled up in duck tape, Sage frozen and eyes wide with fear but not because of the movie, and Heero held by Relena in a very clever strangle hold. No wait, make that four hostages…Rowin's fan was held by both arms, Rowin had one and Trowa had the other both angrily glaring at the other, as if they pulled hard enough one would get more of her, Rowin's fan is not aware of the movie*

****

Rowin's Fan: O.O* Um…gee, I feel loved, heheheh, uh… Who wants popcorn?!?

****

Everyone: yeah!

****

Cadet Noin: so who wants to go do it?!

****

Everyone: …….

****

Cadet Noin: lazy bums… how about you Heero?

****

Heero: no

****

Cadet Noin: *smirk* but Heero…

****

Heero: ?

****

Cadet Noin: it is your [_DESTINY, come join me Heero and we can rule the universe as author and son!….whoops wrong story heheheheh, I just couldn't help my self (/(.~_] MISSION!

****

Heero: dang it….

****

Noin: is that wise?

****

Cadet Noin: sure what could happen?!

*From nowhere* DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNN…..

****

Noin: *sweatdrop* that… can not be a could sign…

****

Cadet Noin: hey where did that come from?… Oh Well!

****

Movie: and now…. I DRACULA will kill you! But before I do…! *grrowl*

****

Everyone: ewwwwwwwwwww… that was pretty gruesome!

****

Duo: I don't feel so good….

****

Hilde: *scoots away*

****

Movie: *blink*

****

Quatre: where did the picture go?!

BoOm!

****

Everyone: AHHHHHHHH!!!!

****

Cadet Noin: calm down people! The thunderstorm is really close it probably caused a power outage, now everybody stay still and I'll go find some light.

****

Person: hey whose foot is this?

****

Person 2: It's not a foot!

****

Person3: get this braid outta my face!

****

Person 4: ………….!

****

Person 5: owwwww….

****

Person 6: now everyone total pacifism is the proper way! Every body stay calm and don't move like cadet Noin said.

*BONK!*

****

Person 7: Owwwwwwwwww that hurt…

****

Person 8: Hey that's my eyes!

****

Person 9: Is this your dagger?

****

Person 6: *sigh….*

*thud*

****

Person: hey what was that?

****

Person 10: I think someone just fainted…

****

Person 11: *growl*

****

Person 12: KENTO!

****

Person 11: hey I can't help it, I'm hungry!

****

Person 6: WOULD EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!

****

Everyone: *blink blink* ……….*silence*

*Tap*

****

Person 13: hey did anyone hear that?*

****

Person 8: what?

*TAP TAP*

****

Person 14: *gulp* that.

*BANG!*

__

The door slams open letting rain pour into the house and onto the floor, There is a man's silhouette holding a large object that appears to be a club. 

****

Person: AHHHHHHHHHH WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

__

Suddenly a flash of lighting streaks across the sky illuminated the man's face, followed by a clap of thunder. 

****

Person 14: WHAT THE…

****

Person3: WAIT A MINUTE

****

Person 2: IT'S…

__

The end of chapter 5! Hehehehhe I know I'm evil cliffhanger but I think a fair number can guess who this is! Anyways more crazyness will ensue in the next chapter, just be slightly patient (/(.~

Peace, love, and sushi!

Cadet Noin


End file.
